Loving Ya Obi
by krillball6
Summary: A girl goes into Star Wars, if ya don't like the idea don't read. If your gonna read this to flame it, dont read it. R&R WARING: There is swearing in this fic, if you are offended by it, don’t read!
1. Wut the FUCK!

I am re-doing this fic, like all my others since I first did it when I was like 10…so it's not that good. I still like the plot…but that is all I like about it! WARNING: There is bad language in this fic, if you can't handle it, please don't read. So here it is, I hope you like it! Please R&R…I'm looking for a beta reader

Christina was on her bed crying for what seemed to be the 5 time this week alone. It was all because of her family! They hated her, she knew it, and they treated her like dirt! Although, dirt she was not. She had long beautiful blonde hair that reached down to the small of her back. Christina wasn't one for hairdryers or special products, so her hair wasn't anything "special", at least to her. She didn't even need to brush it; it just seemed to fall into place. Her shin was fair in colour with brilliant, bright blue eyes. She weighted around 135 pounds even thought there wasn't a moment when she wasn't stuffing her face in. (A.N. That sounds so much like me ). The door of her bedroom flew open and distracted Christina from her crying.

"Chris! Why are you crying? Our guests are gonna be here any minute! There's no time for crying!" Her father cried.

"Ya ya. I'll be there in a minute," Christina said wiping away her tears. Just before she got to the door she looked at her poster of Qui-Gon, Darth Mual and her all time favorite person - Obi-Wan. She loved Star Wars and had watched all the movies she could get her hands on. She must have seen each movie like 2000 times! She looked at Obi-Wan and almost cried again. She knew she could never have him…

'God I'm crazy!' She thought as she walked out the door.

Christina went into her room to think. Her parents were outside saying good bye to the guests that were just here which, would take about an hour. Suddenly her face turned into a classic version of the "psycho look".

"I can run away! It's better then being here,"

She took out her backpack and quickly started to throw things in it. She put in all her pairs of underwear, bra's and socks that she owned. Some shirts were also thrown into the mix; she was already wearing a pair of black baggy jeans and a black zip-up hoddie. She knew that she could wear those two items for at least two weeks before washing- if need be. The last item put in was a picture of Obi-Wan she downloaded/printed when her dad wasn't looking. She wanted to take the bigger picture of him with Darth and Qui but she knew it wouldn't fit in her bag. She put on her shoes which were $100.00 (they were the best thing that she owned).

'I swear dad was drunk when I got him to buy me these' Christina thought.

She turned toward her most important thing that she had in the whole world. "I will miss you my picture," She said as she kissed the face of Obi- Wan. The next thing she knew, she was being sucked into the picture!

"AAAAAHHHHH! What the fuck is happening? " And with that she got sucked in.

"Ohh," She groaned holding her head, "Where am I?"

"You should lie down and get some rest!" A man shouted coming in the room, pushing her back down towards the bed.

"Who are you?" She asked. She squinted at the figure trying to get a better look, "Holly crap! Obi-Wan!" She cried.

"How did you know my name?" Obi-Wan asked with an awestruck look on his face.

"My young Padawan, have I taught you nothing?" Qui-Gon sighed, "Can't you see it?"

"See what," Obi-Wan said sitting in a chair located beside Christina's bed.

"She has the force!" Qui-Gon said as he grabbed Obi-Wan's shoulders to see if he was awake.

"What the fuck! I don't have the force!" Christina yelled jumping up out of the bed, almost hitting Obi-Wan in the process, "I mean… cough cough I wish I had it… who wouldn't?"

"What does fuck mean?" Obi-Wan asked in his sexy voice of his. He had this really cute looking confused look on his face.

Christina giggled as Qui-Gon had a slight blush creeping across his face (she knew that Qui-Gon must have thought of fuck in its other term).

Qui-Gon cleared his throat and said, "That does not matter right now Obi-Wan, she has the force. I am certain of this. We must go to see the Jedi consul to see what they think on this matter,"

"What is your name?" Obi-Wan asked grabbing Christina's hand.

Christina blushed a bit 'Holly crap! Obi is touching me! He is holding my hand! OK, play it cool girl, you don't wanna blow it' she thought.

"My name is Christina," She squeaked. 'Dammit!' "Wait a sec! How did you guys find me?"

"It was I who found you Christina," Obi-Wan started, "I was out walking in the gardens when I saw someone lying there..."

Flashback- Obi-Wan's pov.

'who is this girl lying down in the gardens, she is unknown to me. By the force! She is unconscious… I must bring her to Master Qui-Gon; he will know what to do. What are all these cuts and bruise's doing on her. This poor girl, something must be wrong!'

"Master! This girl is badly hurt and unconscious! We need to do something!"

"Put her down over here Padawan," Qui-Gon replied.

Back to normal time

"And that is all Christina. Nothing more, nothing less,"" Obi-Wan said.

"Please call me Chris…" She said suddenly becoming very self-conscious at the state she was in.

"Chris, I like that name," He smiled making Christina blush, "Please call me Obi, all my friends do,"

"Well in any case we need to get to the counsel now..." Qui-Gon said walking out the door.

Obi-Wan saw Christina standing still and asked her why.

"Um, well, I wanted to change before I went in front of the counsel Obi," She said quietly.

Obi-Wan blushed and took his leave, closing the door behind him.

Christina decided to wear something that was going to make her look good. She didn't want to look like slut (not like she did anyways) but she wanted to look presentable for the consul. So with that in mind she wore a black tank top with a rose on the back and her baggy jeans. She took one last look in the mirror (A.N. Did they have mirrors? Cause they do now!) and stepped into the room where Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were waiting for her.

She looked around her, the room was... plain, which was all you could really say about it. It was one big room, without a separate room for a kitchen. She saw three doors, one ahead of her which looked to be like a bathroom door, one on her left and another on her right, which she could only assume were rooms. It had a window on looking the gardens and currently light was streaming in. There were neither light nor pictures anywhere to be seen. The walls were as simple looking as possible with a pale yellow colour covering the walls. On the floor were a type of carpet unlike any Christina had ever seen. It seemed to be very flat as if it had been walked on so many times it was compact to the extreme. Its colour was also a pale yellow. The only type of furniture she saw were a type if dinning room table and chairs in the "kitchen". Along with that some yoga looking matt's were on the floor. On either side of the matt's were an end table with some candles on it.

'Wow. They don't live in style. I guess they just want the necessities, nothing more. Bah! It's good enough for me!' Christina thought looking towards Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan looked at Christina and exclaimed, "Wow! You look great!"

"Very interesting attire" Qui-Gon said puzzled.

"Thanks Obi-Wan, um Qui-Gon," Christina said looking at Qui-Gon sticking out her tongue.

"Ok let's go Christina, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said.

And with that, they were off to the consul.

"My Master," Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan said bowing.

"We bring Christina to the consul to seek your judgment," Qui-Gon said, "Christina; this is Jedi Master Yoda and Jedi Master Mace Windu,"

"Ya like I don't who Yoda and Windu are! By god! Who do you think I am?" Christina said bowing before the Master's on the floor.

"There is not need for that Christina," Mace Windu said smirking, "Tell us, how did you come to be here,"

And so Christina, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon retold their stories to the Jedi Consul.

"Sense the force in you, I do" Master Yoda commented.

"Me?" Christina squeaked.

"Have you ever notice anything strange by your doing? Fast reflections, maybe even sight seeing, etc.?" Master Windu asked her.

"Um, I had dreams that sometimes came true, nothing big. I may have fast reflections but I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

"Please leave us alone with Christina Master Qui-Gon," Mace Windu said, nodding towards them.

"Yes my master, come Obi-Wan,"

"Now Christina, when I tell you to please tell me what image I am seeing," Mace Windu started.

"Where is this "image" going to be?" Christina asked.

"I was getting to that," Mace Windu smiled, "This image is going to be on this screen which I am holding. I and I alone will be able to see the image. Try your best. Now may the force be with you,"

(A.N. Now rather then waste your time with 2 pages of this test, let's be done with it)

Christina's pov.

I had found out that my "power" was almost equal to that of Obi's. I was about to burst! I mean Obi! I was sooo happy! I was just about to shit my pants and in this situation what else could I say?

"Cool!" I cried, pumping my fist in the air.

"Cool, what does this word cool mean?" Mace Windu asked me.

"Never mind Master Windu," I laughed, "Am I going to be a Padawan with a Master and everything?"

"Christina, a Padawan learner you will be" Yoda said.

"Oh ya! Go me!" I yelled doing a little happy dance and then stopped, "Wait a tick! Who will be my Master?"

"Know this, I do not," Yoda said looking at the ground in a thinking matter.

"Master if I may?" Qui-Gon asked walking into the room along with Obi. Seeing Yoda nod he continued," Why don't you be Christina Master? We all know you could teach her well. You haven't had a Padawan since me. She would make an excellent Padawan. With you as her master, who knows what great things she could become,"

Ah good old Qui-Gon, always speaking his mind. One day his ass is gonna get kicked but I was happy that he said such nice things about me!

"Qui-Gon!" Yoda surprisingly said," Old am I, too old!

"Oh Master Yoda please! I would love for you to be my Master!" I said with a puppy dog face.

Suddenly Obi-Wan burst in "Master Yoda if you will not be her Master who will? She will than be torn apart from Qui-Gon and I! The only people she knows in this temple, in the whole universe! Please Master Yoda!"

"Surprised I am Obi-Wan. Outburst you not normally do. Convinced I am. Christina my Padawan learner will be!" Yoda answered with a bang of his stick on the ground.

"COOL!" Christina I yelled hugging Yoda and then Obi (the puppy face always works and I'm sure Obi helped to), "Um sorry I am just a little happy!"


	2. Her Past

Another chapter done! Please R&R! It means a lot to me. WARING: There is swearing in this fic, if you are offended by it, don't read!

Two weeks form where we left Christina

"Christina!" Yoda yelled waking up a sleepy Christina.

"Yes master?" She replied trying to get out of bed.

"You will spend the day with Obi-Wan yes?" Yoda asked.

"Why master? Are you going on a mission? Why can't I come?"

"Obi-Wan will tell you this. Leave I must,"

"Yes Master. Let me get dressed and I will be on my way," Christina said closing the door behind her Master. She picked up her "old" clothes and looked at them longingly. Since she became a Padawan she had to dress like one. Every once and a while Master Yoda would allow her to dress in the old attire but other then that she had to wear the same brown robe. She thought it quite ugly, it hided figure completely, her old clothes didn't even do that but fearing her master's rather she put the robes on without a fuss. She went over and looked at herself through her mirror. She smiled at her reflection giving herself the thumbs up and left the room.

"I will go to Obi's now Master. May the force be with you," Christina said bowing and leaving the room.

"May the force be with you child,"

Later at Master Qui-Gons

"Obi-Wan?" Christina asked opening the door after knocking. Even though it was dark she knew someone was in the room, she could sense it.

'God the force rocks! Muha'

"Oh hey Chris. My Master accompanied Master Yoda on a little mission, so we are alone," Obi-Wan said wiggling his eyebrows.

"You ass!" Christina said smacking over the head.

"Sorry just a joke!" Obi-Wan said heading his head securely in his hands.

"Oh… can you please turn on the lights. I don't like the dark," Christina whimpered.

"Why don't you like the dark?" Obi-Wan chuckled opening the blinds.

"I don't want to say. It brings back old memories," She said quietly sitting on a "yoga" matt.

"Chris please? You know you can tell me anything. I might even be able to help you with your problem,"

"Well ok…just don't tell anyone," Christina said, her voice nearly more then a whisper.

As soon as she saw Obi nod, she started her story;

Flash back- when Christina was only six

Christina whimpered, hiding under her covers as another flash of lighting filled the sky. She knew it would only be a few seconds before the big BANG erupted from outside. She was never one for thunder storms. Every other storm she had cried for her mother or father until her voice was hoarse- no one ever came. The next day her father would comment on her behavior.

"Christina," He would always say, "It's time you grow up. Stop screaming you head off whenever a little storm sounds overhead. You woke me and you're mother up last night,"

And every time she would try to hold back the tears that were welling up in her eyes. At first she tried to fight her father saying that she didn't want to grow, nor should she have to but she eventually she gave up and just ran straight to her room.

This time was different! She wasn't going to cry out for her mother or father, she wanted them to be proud of her! She wanted to be brave just like them. Suddenly, there was a huge BOOM sound slicing through the air. The windows shock with the force, and the sound vibrated her bones, right down to her core. She tried to hold it in but she knew what was coming.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Christina screamed at the top of her lungs. She continued this way for another half an hour, screaming bloody murder for her mommy and daddy. She didn't think anyone would come, this was the longest she had screamed, the storm continued to flash and crash until Christina was sure that the storm was right over her house. Her pillow was soaked with her tears and she turned around onto her stomach and screamed into the pillow stopping when she ran out of breath. She stopped, she heard a noise.

'Mommy's coming!' She thought through the tears. She heard a bed squeaked as it would when someone was getting out of it, then a pounding on her wall. At first she thought it was more thunder until…

"Would you SHUT UP! Your mother and I are trying to get some sleep for Christ's sake!" Her father roared.

Christina fell silent, she heard him go back to bed and then sleep. No sleep would come for Christina that night, or the next. From that moment on, she knew somehow she would never be the same.

End of flash back

"Since then every stormy night, I have stayed up. I try to avoid the dark, where I feel so alone... I will always be alone…" Christina whimpered tears falling form her eyes.

"Christina! I had no idea!" Obi-wan yelled running up to Christina, holding her, " I am so sorry,'

"Obi its ok you couldn't have known"

"Christina don't worry because from now on, you're never going to be alone. I'll be there with you."

"Thanks Obi. You the best thing that ever happened to me!" She said smiling up at Obi and then giving him a hug. She coughed and looked Obi-Wan in the face, "What are we gonna do now? I don't wan to spend all day crying"

"Ya I guess your right," Obi-Wan trailed off, "Hey I have an idea Chris!"

"And vut vould dat be?"

"Why don't we go walk in the gardens? It's a nice place there. You can forget about all the bad things for a while."

"Ok than. Let's go," Christina said following Obi-Wan out the door

"So do you like the gardens?" Obi-Wan softly asked.

"Ya. I love it here! It's so pretty…breathtaking"

"Your right it is breathtaking...I never knew how beautiful it was until you came here," He blushed.

"Hehe. Is that suppose to be a pick-up line Obi-Wan?" Christina said laughing.

"Pick up line?" Obi-Wan asked with a cute confused look on his face.

Christina sighed at Obi's innocence," It means that you are flirting with a girl to get her interested in you,"

Obi-Wan mimicked a shocked and hurt face. "I'm not that kind of guy! Besides, I was telling the truth," He finished taking Christina's hand in his own.

"Ok Obi-Wan. Then I think I should thank you for that then. Thanks," Christina giggled.

"I thought you said you were going to say thank you. You said thanks? What does that mean?" Obi-Wan asked puzzled.

"Oh my god! Obi-Wan! I can't believe you don't know what thanks means. Well you say thanks when you don't want to say thank you. It's a short form. Do you understand? If you say no I'm so going to hurt you,"

"Well considering the options…" Obi-Wan laughed, "I'm joking, yes I understand now Chris. Thanks! Hehe," Obi-Wan laughed.

"Your welcome,"

"So, what do you want to do now?"

Obi-Wan's day dream

"Well Obi-Wan, you know what I want to do," Christina said, her hand trailing down my arm

"What?" I gaped.

"You know what I mean Obi," She said, her hand making its way to my face, stroking it as she talked, "You can't tell me you don't feel it"

My words barely came out, they sounded like little squeaks, "Feel what?"

Christina leaned in, closing the space between us, "You want me Obi" She was so close to me, "And.I.want.you."

I could hardly believe my ears. She wanted me? Where did that come from? I sat there like an idiot, my mind going crazy when… I felt her lips touch mine. I felt her nibble on my lip, asking for entrance. How could I deny her? I let her in, our tongues swirling. Please don't let this end.

End of Obi-Wan day dream

"Obi? Obi? Obi-Wan! OBI-WAN!" Christina yelled snapping her fingers trying to get Obi-Wan's attention.

"What? Sorry what were you saying? I must have drifted off there." Obi-Wan whispered, a blush appearing on his face.

Christina snorted, "You got that right!" She rolled her eyes, "Anyways, I said why don't we go walk around the temple? We can find something to do in there. What do you think?"

"I guess that is ok Chris. You really don't mind me calling you Chris right?"

"No. Well not as long as I can call you Obi," Christina giggled at the "pet" name.

"Sure," He smiled.

"Ok Obi let's get going to walking around the temple," Christina said linking Obi-Wan's arm around hers. Though Christina was a doing a great job of hiding it, she was blushing at this close contact with "her god". And Obi-Wan was trying to hide the bulge in his pants that appeared after his little day dream.

"So... what do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"I don't know,"

"Hello Obi-Wan," Another male padawan passing by said, "Is she your girlfriend? Nice pick man,"

"Obi-Wan who's that?"

"That just some guy I know,"

"Then why don't you talk to him? He's cute!" Christina whispered.

"Just some guy I know? Is that a way to introduce your friend Obi-Wan?

Obi-Wan blushed and looked down. "Well if your not going to introduce me, I'll do it myself. Hello my lady, my name is Ital (it-al) and yours?

"My name is Christina but please call me Chris for short. Pleased to meet you. And may I say that your incredibly hot!" Christina flirted shaking hands with Ital

"Well Obi-Wan you got a frisky one there don't you?" He laughed. "Just my kind of girl" He winked at Christina looking over her body.

Christina looked closer at Ital. He looked just like Darth Maul! She didn't think it was a bad thing because for some reason she had always been attracted to Darth Maul. He was only a couple of inches taller then her and was very muscular. Obi-Wan didn't like the looks passing between his two friends so he decided to change the subject, "Ah…so you want to walk around with us?"

"Um…why, what are you doing? Where are you going?" Ital asked.

"We're just walking around trying to find something to do," Christina replied.

"Well I will come if it is ok with your girlfriend Obi-Wan," Ital laughed, poking fun at his friend. He knew they were not going out or else Christina would not be looking at him the way she was. He also knew that she liked Obi-Wan, he could just feel it.

"HA! I'm NOT his girlfriend. I'm just his friend. That's all Ital," Christina smiled, trying to face the true of the matter.

"Ok ok! I'm sorry,"

"Meh, it's ok,"

"So where were you going Ital?" 

"I was just going to see my Master but we don't have to go there Obi-Wan," He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well then let' get walking,"


	3. The Competition

Hey people. Here's a new chapter for ya! Please R&R…I'll give you…my love! Teehee. Have fun . Oh ya, I have a question for you readers. Do you want me to continue this story through the movies or stop it before the movies start. I don't really know what to do. So ya, tell me what you think. WARNING: There is swearing in this fic, if you are offended by it, don't read!

"So Obi-Wan are you ready for the competition?" Ital asked.

"Competition? I don't understand. What is it Obi?"

"Its something that takes place every year here in the temple. All the padawan's fight each other to see how their fighting skills are,"

"Wow, that sounds so cool! How does it work?" Christina asked wide eyed.

"Well they randomly choose two padawan's to fight against each other. All they are given is their light sabers. They may use any means necessary to de-arm their opponent and make them surrender. Usually the matches don't last to long," Ital started.

"Whoever wins continues to fight. When the final winner is determined they are allowed to ask one favor of the council. The council must agree to this request – no matter what the demand is," Obi-Wan finished.

"Sounds exciting! And all the padawan's are allowed to compete?" Christina asked.

"Well mostly yes. They must be at least 15 years of age to compete," Obi-Wan said.

"And if a padawan wishes not to compete they may…but I have not yet seen one padawan turn down the competition," Ital said.

"Why would they?" Obi-Wan laughed, "You can get whatever you want if you win. I don't know what I would ask for…do you Ital?"

"Hmm, I don't know. I'm sure an idea would find me if I won," Ital said stealing a glance at Christina.

"Do think I could join the competition?" Christina said.

"Ya…but how are your skills with a light saber?" Ital asked.

"They are ok but I know I wouldn't win," Christina said looking at her feet.

"I have an idea! Lets do our own mini competition. Christina you fight with Ital and whoever wins faces me,"

"What does the winner get?" Ital asked turning to Obi-Wan.

Christina giggled evilly and looked towards the boys, "Whoever wins gets to dare the other too to do something together. Like a joint dare,"

"I like the sound of that," Ital said looking towards Obi-Wan for his approval.

"Well, ok." Obi-Wan said, he didn't like that idea at all. If Ital won he would think up of a dare which Obi-Wan knew he would hate.

10 minutes later

Everyone had gone to their rooms to grab their light sabers and meet in a training room.

"Ok, the first one to "kill" their opponent wins. The only way to "kill" an opponent is to de-arm their opponent and tackle them into the circle in the middle." Obi-Wan said, "This match starts in 3…2…1…GO!"

Christina and Ital circled each other, never taking their eyes off their opponent. The room was silent; all you hear was the hum of the light sabers. Christina was never one for attacking; she would wait for Ital to come to her. Ital stared at Christina, she wouldn't attack him, she was too passive. Minutes passed, it felt like hours to Christina, Ital was not attacking her. Maybe he knew something she did not? He had been fighting longer then she had, she would never beat him. Christina started to remember the fights she had with her master…

Flashback, one week ago

"Christina fight me you must. The more time an opponent has to figure you out if you wait hm?" Yoda said circling around Christina.

"But master, so many things could go wrong if you attack your opponent. You could miss and be killed or injured. I can't take that risk." Christina said.

"Take risks you must. Doubt yourself, you mustn't. Believe in yourself young Padawan and the fight will go in your favor." Yoda said.

"Yes, my master," Christina responded.

End of flashback

Christina got a smug look on her face, 'I believe in myself, I can do this," She thought. Ital stopped and puzzlingly looked at Christina, 'What is she thinking?' Ital asked himself.

"AH!" Christina yelled as she thrust her light saber out towards Ital. Startled, Ital barely got out of the way.

"Well, well, I never thought you would do that Christina. You're full of surprise," Ital said swinging his light saber around.

The next thing Christina knew she was face to face with Ital almost touching his nose. She tried to hold her ground and push Ital's light saber back but she wasn't strong enough. Her eyes widened as she started to move backwards, Ital was using the force to push her back! Christina hadn't worked with the force very much; she had no clue what to do.

"Shit,"

"I believe I'm going to win," Ital snickered.

Christina tried to push back, it was no use. Her face was beat red with perspiration running down it. She struggled to talk, "Fuck….you!"

Ital sent a message to Christina using the force, 'You have no clue how beautiful you look right now,'

Christina glared, "This is not the time Ital," Christina was getting extremely mad, she couldn't let him win. She felt her body become warm on the inside and suddenly everything made sense. She could feel the force within her trying to brake free. She concentrated on Ital flying back, she could see it happening in her head.

"What the?" Ital screeched as he started to move.

"Christina?" Obi-Wan whispered, "How? Master Yoda couldn't have taught her this in just 2 weeks!"

Ital flew back against the wall with a sickening thud. He fell to the floor in a heap. Christina just stood where she last was breathing ecstatically. She did it! She fell to the floor smiling. After a couple of minutes she say Ital slowly get off the floor.

"I never believed you could have done it Christina. But you lost now," Ital laughed.

Christina tried to get up but she couldn't, she had no strength left. Ital started to walk towards her, limping. She used the force to lift her body weight and just stood here. Ital came towards her and hit her light saber away with his own. He stuck out his hand and used the force to move her into the circle. Christina tried to keep from falling to the ground but she had no energy left and Ital was stronger then her. In one moment Ital used the force and his body weight to crash her to the floor. Ital jumped in triumph. Obi-Wan can running over to were Christina was.

"Are you ok Christina?" Obi-Wan asked helping her up.

"I feel great! I can believe I did that! I felt the force…I actually used it! I can't wait until my Master gets back so I can tell him," Christina said.

"That was a great match Christina, you did a great job," Ital said shaking her hand.

"Ya it was. That was fun. You're a great opponent Ital," Christina sighed.

Obi-Wan and Ital each took one of Christina's arms and helped her into a sit on the opposite side of the room.

"Are you gonna be ok?" Obi-Wan asked Christina.

"Ya, don't worry about me. I just need to get my strength back," She smiled.

"Get ready to loose my friend," Ital snickered extending his light saber towards Obi-Wan.


End file.
